Rick Sanchez
Rick Sanchez, also known as Rick C-137,' '''is one of the titular protagonists of the Adult Swim cartoon ''Rick and Morty. Background Rick Sanchez is a member of The Smith household, being Beth Smith's father. He often goes on many adventures with his grandson Morty, and occasionally his granddaughter Summer. He has had a constant rivalry with Morty's father Jerry. Not much is known about Rick's background, but it was revealed that he was absent from his family for 14+ years. He has an extremely pessimistic worldview, stating that love is a chemical reaction and that Morty should skip marriage altogether and focus on science. Rick and Morty both currently live in a different dimension than the one they originated in, after Rick turned everyone into Cronenbergs. Powers and Abilities * Incredible Genius: '''Rick is incredibly smart, inventing many many things. He is also shown to outsmart all sorts of creatures, including a four-dimensional being. * '''Inventions: '''Rick has many inventions, although he isn't always equipped with them. ** '''Space Cruiser: '''Rick's spaceship that is commonly used to get around space, moving at incredible speeds. ** '''Portal Gun: '''Rick's portal gun is used to travel to different dimensions. ** '''Freeze Ray: '''A gun that could freeze organic lifeforms immedietly. Although these affects were reversable, they made the taget extremely fragile. ** '''Cognition Amplifier: '''A helmet Rick created to increase Morty's dog's intelligience. ** '''Neutrino Bomb: '''An extremely powerful bomb with enough power to wipeout the entire earth. ** '''Dream Inceptor: '''An earpierce that allows Rick to enter a target's dreams, although this whill render Rick's actual body unconcious. ** '''Shrink Ray: '''A gun that is able to shrink a target down to the size of a molecule. He also has one that is able to enlarge a target. ** '''Dark Matter: '''This energy source invented by Rick allows his ship to move incredibly fast. ** '''Meeseeks Box: '''A device that has a button that, when pressed, summons a creature known as a Mr. Meeseeks. This creatures will do one task the users asks, and will not stop until they complete it. They are even incapable of death until it is completed. ** '''Demonic Alien Containment Box: '''A box that is able to capture demonic spirits in it, much like a similar Ghost Busters device. Equipment * '''Portal Gun: '''Rick almost always has his portal gun with him. This will allow him to travel between dimensions, although it has limited charge. * '''Space Cruiser: '''Rick's spaceship allows him to traverse the universe at incredible speeds. * '''Alchohol: '''Rick seems to always has a flask of alchohol with him. Alternate Forms '''Pickle Rick '''is one of Rick's forms first seen in Season 3. As Pickle Rick, he is a pickle with functional mouths and eyes. Powers and Abilities * '''Rat Mech: '''Pickle Rick has a mech suit made out of rat parts that allow him to move and attack. ** '''Lasers: '''Rick is able to shoot lasers, which has melted heads and damaged a room. Feats Intelligence * Rick is a super smart and knows a lot about science and inventions and how they all work. * Rick knows that his show is on TV and it is scripted. Strength * Rick was able to harm aliens larger than him with just his fists. * Once blew up a human the size of the United States (the U.S. is roughly 3.797 million miles²). Speed * Can outrun alien guards. * Quickly traversed the universe in his spaceship. * Had sex with an entire football stadium in an unknown timespan. Durability * Survived bashing through several floors of the White House and continued fighting immediately afterwards. * Was shot in the liver and lived (albeit he was in pain). * Was punched a few meters in the air by Morty's muscular arm. * Had his arm brutally ripped off and screamed in pain, only to be completely fine seconds later and put on a robotic arm. Skill * Was able to create a robot to simply pass butter, as well a helmet to give his dog sentience in a matter of seconds. * Tricked the Zigerion scammers into blowing themselves up. * Was able to beat up a four-dimensional being. Weaknesses * '''Substance Abuse: '''Rick has a history of both alchoholism and drug usage. * '''Recklessness: '''Rick is often reckless, which has put him in bad situations. * '''Glass Cannon: Without his inventions, Rick is, more or less, a highly fit elderly man. Anything that can kill a normal human can kill Rick. * '''Self-Absorption: '''Rick is fairly egotistical. * '''Selflessness: '''Rick is almost always willing to do life-risking tasks with little to no regard for his own well being. Fun Fact * Rick is voiced by Justin Roiland, who also voices Morty, Lemongrab, and Blendin Blandin. Category:Scientists Category:Rick and Morty Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Characters Category:Warner Bros. Category:Adult Swim